


It's all in the twist

by evelitan



Series: Sequere Lucem [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Longer than expected, Not Beta Read, a bit angsty, a bit of animal violence, a lot more fluffy, adorable wolf cub, but with a happy end, chapter 3: we're going to hell!, very happy end, women in love without even knowing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelitan/pseuds/evelitan
Summary: Cordelia and Misty start getting close, but the Supreme keeps having visions that she can’t quite understand so she goes to the only person who can help her out, Mallory. Later, after a very interesting trip, we see Misty and Cordelia arguing and Cordelia accidentally professing her love.





	1. You're back!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this is my first time writing for this fandom, but I won’t bore you with details. I just saw this prompt on tumblr and nobody asked me to write it, but I was eager to try it. I discovered this amazing duo barely a week ago and can’t get enough of them! One more thing, I am terribly sorry for all the mistakes one can see and especially about the way I wrote Misty’s accent, English isn’t my first language and the Cajun way of speaking is almost like Chinese for my ears. This story takes place from where the final of the season left with the hug between Misty and Cordelia and I’ve taken some liberties with the story from there on. I’ll post the second chapter until Friday. It’s a bit angsty, a bit fluffy, a lot wishful and if you like it and feel generous leave me a kudos or a comment, whatever it is I appreciate your time and feedback. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: There is some animal violence and it broke my heart to write it, but it has a very good end.

Living alone in the swamps surrounded by gators and birds, dying and going to hell and then coming back… twice nonetheless, was not exactly helpful to develop her social skills. Misty Day, one of the greatest witches of our times, only inferior to the Supreme, the curly blonde was a unique and gentle creature who sought the good in people, but she was still incredibly awkward by most people’s standards when it came down to interpersonal relations.  

However, when Misty found herself looking at Cordelia right after Nan went back to Papa Legba and Mallory excused herself, Misty couldn’t find the words to express what she felt. She was feeling so many things that there just weren’t that many words in the English language. Mainly, the Cajun was still amazed at her luck to be back and staring at Cordelia, Misty was also scared, terrified that all this has been a cruel dream of sorts and she is still in hell, she felt happiness bubbling in her stomach and an incredible urge to touch Cordelia, to feel her.

Misty’s fingers itched with the need to make sure Cordelia was real, to feel the warmth of the other woman and smell that creamy mango scent of the Supreme’s shampoo and so she quickly abandoned all thought of how it would seem from afar and rushed back into Cordelia’s arms.

Cordelia, on the other hand, was still baffled at the miracle she just witnessed, after so many failed attempts, so many spilled tears and curse words shouted in frustration… Misty was back. Misty Day found her way back _home_ at last. Cordelia knew there was something she was missing the second Nan spoke to Mallory and by the looks of the newest witch in the coven, Cordelia was missing something huge. However, every coherent thought evaporated from her mind as Misty hugged her again, holding even tighter this time, burying her nose on the side of her neck, unconsciously nuzzling there.

“Oh Miss Cordelia, I was ever so lost in that darkness… I… I thought I’d never see ya again.” – Misty spoke and Cordelia’s heart skipped a beat, but she soon chastised herself, Misty meant her _and_ the rest of the girls duh.

“You’re okay, Misty… Everything is okay…” – Of course, there were many things Cordelia wanted to tell her, but she found herself repeating the same mantra repeatedly, hardly believing it was all real. Having Misty tower over her, feel her heartbeat against her body, listening to that sweet voice of hers, sensing the wild curls of the Cajun’s untamed hair under her hand… Cordelia found herself doing something she never did… she thanked whatever divine power had intervened and reunited them.

“I am so happy to see you again Misty, I knew you for such a short time, and I’ve missed you forever.” – Cordelia mumbled as she brought their foreheads together after their hugged ended.

Up until now, each of their hugs and talks, every time they worked together in the greenhouse and even every day that they spent near each other made them feel lighter, excited about their time in the greenhouse and in a very good mood. Neither woman had the chance to consider more in-depth those feelings, much less admit them, mainly because there was never a good time for it. And as much as Cordelia wanted to whisk Misty to the greenhouse and tell her how she felt about her, now was not the time for that either, there was something strange going on and she had to make sure her girls were safe and would remain that way. 

“You must be tired…” – Cordelia asked, feeling the other woman’s relief and exhaustion radiating from her, but Misty only shook her head.

“I could actually use somethin’ to eat Miss.” – Misty said in her usual accent and Cordelia grinned hearing it once more.

“Of course. Let’s go to the kitchen and get you something.” – Cordelia took Misty’s hand without thinking about it and the blonde didn’t seem to notice either, she just put her other hand on Cordelia’s hand above their joined palms and walked with the Supreme.

The swamp witch looked calmer somehow, more… tranquil than before and she had apparently managed to maintain the habit of twisting the shawl in her fingers and her passion for the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Misty and Cordelia were mostly silent, enjoying the other’s company and stealing glances.

“I am really glad you are tha Supreme, Miss Cordelia.” – Misty said as she finished her second PB&J sandwich and moved her plate to the sink.

“I always knew you were an amazin’ teacher and leader.” – The Cajun added, making Cordelia blush.

“Had I known… Misty, I’d have never insisted on you going through the trials.” – The Supreme said looking at the floor, still mad at herself for putting her girls in danger back then, still not having forgiven herself for pushing Misty and losing her as a consequence.

“Hey no, no… Ya better not be blamin’ ya self for all that Miss. I wanted to try, every one of us did. I didn' think I’d die, but I knew tha risks.” – Misty said and walked back to Cordelia, taking her hands once more.

_“I don't wanna be the Supreme.”_ – The memory of Misty’s voice was still fresh in her mind. Part of the reason why Misty had agreed to do the tests was because Madison would always challenge her and Misty was not one to back away from a challenge. Speaking of Madison… when was the last time Cordelia saw her? The Supreme’s last memory was extremely blurry and for a second she saw in front of her eyes Madison genuinely smiling at her, holding something in her hands…

“Misty, I need to talk with Mallory for a second, I won’t be too long, but it can’t wait. Do you still remember the way to your room?” – Cordelia asked and Misty looked at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head.

“Ma room? Ya haven’t given it to another student?” – The Cajun asked completely baffled, it would’ve been the most logical decision, but Cordelia didn’t have the heart for it and ended up just locking the room with a key.

“I… I was hoping for a miracle at first.” – Cordelia admitted, feeling stupid.

“Then after all the times I tried going back for you and ended up failing, I just… didn’t want to make it seem as if you were never here. I kept it, because I always hoped that one day I’d succeed and bring you back for good and besides your collection alone of shawls and Stevie disks wouldn’t fit in the closet.” – Cordelia joked, suddenly conscious of herself, but Misty laughed and Cordelia remembered why she had fallen for the swamp witch in the first place.

The following days went on rather quietly and everything at the academy seemed to go smoothly, no accidental unicorn conjurings, no levitating pranks from the younger girls, no messes in the kitchen… Cordelia, however, was getting more and more anxious for some reason, something inside her kept nagging her as if she was feeling the calm before the storm.

*Four Days Later*

_A dimmed room, only illuminated by the fire in the middle, four girls behind and Madison in front looking determined*flash* “I’ll hold him off…” *flash* despair, pride and hope engulf me and I move towards the younger blonde. A whispered, barely audible “go”, the gentle touch of her skin against my palm. “Go!”_

Cordelia found herself suddenly sitting on her bed, the oversized t-shirt she used to sleep in soaked with sweat and the sheets beneath her almost curled into a ball, then after a moment of erratic breathing, her confusion was replaced by a feeling of loss, almost the same as the one she used to feel when she lost Misty.

It was impossible to confuse this dreadful feeling, something was wrong, but her head was still fuzzy with segments of her nightmare that intertwined with her memories. She dreamt, but her mind was telling her that it was more than just a dream, but how could this be possible? And Madison? She had just seen her the other day… right?

Standing up immediately from her bed, Cordelia went directly into the shower and since it was already 5:54 am, she decided to just start her day early instead of going back to bed. Just as the first sunrays were trying to light up the cloudy sky, Cordelia poured some freshly made coffee into her mug and went to the library. Hours later, sitting on the table with at least five different books around her, Cordelia was still trying to figure out what was happening without any particular luck. She was just about to close the books and go have a talk with Mallory. It was strange, the familiar pull she experienced towards the new witch like she had known her before somehow, somewhen…

_*flash* Mallory running in an almost dark corridor, Cordelia and a blurry figure right behind her and out of nowhere another blurry figure jumps the younger witch and drives a knife through her abdomen. *flash* Cordelia was whispering Latin to Mallory’s ear in a tub filled with ruby red waters. *flash*_

“Delia!” – Cordelia heard her name being shouted from somewhere and a heartbeat later, she found herself back in the academy’s library, with a very worried Misty looking at her.

“Misty?” – The Supreme was still wondering what was happening and why these flashes kept tormenting her consciousness.

“Are ya okay? I was on ma way to the greenhouse, but I heard ya talking in Latin and saw ya sitting here with all these books and when I called your name, the first two times you didn’ even notice me. You seemed asleep with open eyes Miss.” – Misty spoke and Cordelia hadn’t even noticed that their hands were holding each other tightly. 

“Misty… something has been keeping me distracted for days now. Ever since…”

“Since I came back?” – Misty finished for her and Cordelia quickly spoke again.

“Yes, but not because of that. I have prayed every single day for that miracle.” – Cordelia spoke and Misty relaxed hearing this, she was sure she had found her home in the academy and by Cordelia’s side, but she wasn’t sure how the other woman felt. Many people hugged their friends flushed to them and held hands whenever they were closer, and touched their cheeks each night before saying good night … right?

“I have a feeling I am missing something and I can’t piece all the pieces together.” – Cordelia admitted.

“I know how you’re feelin’ Miss. I’ve been havin’ these strange dreams every night and sometimes it’s a bit confusin’.” – Misty said remembering the nightmare of last night, of being back in Cordelia’s arms only to find herself back in hell again.

“This is all so strange and I can’t help but think that somehow Mallory is also involved in all this.” – Cordelia spoke pensively.

“You think she’s dangerous?” – Misty asked incredulously. The girl has been incredibly sweet to both of them and the rest of the girls.

“Not dangerous, but there is something we are missing Mist.”

“Well let’s go an’ talk with ‘er then.” – Misty said and stood up, glad her legs hadn’t fallen asleep from squatting all this time next to Cordelia’s chair.

“Zoe has taken some of the girls to the movies, they wanted to watch some nonsense about hungry games… I swear these teenagers are giving me more headaches with their gushing over celebrity crushes than with the use of their magic.” – Cordelia said and both women laughed.

It was true, being the Supreme involved much more than just teaching the younger witches magic, since magic was linked with their emotions, it was important to teach them to control that first. The tricky thing with emotions and teenagers was that sometimes it could be quite the volatile combination, so Cordelia took the task at heart and became much more than just these girls’ Director, she became their friend.

“Well then, let’s go an’ have some fun in the greenhouse until they get back.” – Misty suggested and before Cordelia opened her mouth to protest she felt her arm being tugged at and smiled at the swamp witch’s enthusiasm to spend some time with her in their favorite place.

“Misty wait!” – Cordelia laughed after her as the younger blonde got out the house door.

“It’s raining, come here and take an umbrella.”

Misty only turned to face her and a grin appeared on her face.

“It’s barely even drizzlin’ Miss!” – Misty giggled and seemed genuinely happy to feel the small, cold drops of water on her face and clothes.

“You are going to get sick.” – Cordelia warned her, but the smile on her lips made Misty herself smile even more and twirl under the rain with her black shawl trailing behind her figure.

Cordelia felt warm and giddy inside. * _flash* I knew you for such a short time, and I’ve missed you forever *flash*._ One, two, three twirls and Cordelia couldn’t peel her eyes off of her, because that was truly Misty Day, her Misty. The innocent girl that was burned at the stake by a gang of imbeciles, the powerful witch that defied dead and came back, the gentle soul that hummed _Rihannon_ , revived alligators and birds, and twirled under the rain with a wide smile adorning her face.

Cordelia loved the autumn in New Orleans and the petrichor scent that the wind carried when fresh raindrops hit the dry soil. She loved the sound of the raindrops hitting the window of her bedroom, like a natural rhapsody that lulled her to relax. However, now Cordelia discovered another thing she loved the most about the rain, it was watching how it strips all the constrictions in Misty and the sheer joy that graced the Cajun’s features.

Being lost in the moment, the Supreme didn’t notice that Misty was standing in front of her again, just a few inches apart, with wild blonde tresses filled decorated with hundreds of tiny water drops and her mascara just slightly smearing around her eyes.

“Come on Miss, try it!” – Misty said and pulled at Cordelia’s hand who was a bit apprehensive at first.

“Mist, I am going to get all wet.” – Cordelia protested, but the Cajun looked at her with an adorable smile and continued pulling her until they both found themselves a good ten feet from the house.

“Ain’ it great?” – Misty asked all excited. 

“I, um…” – Cordelia was just about to answer her when Misty took both of her hands and slowly twisted them, making the Supreme twirl clumsily.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me, I didn’t want to come outside in the first place.” – Cordelia said a bit self-conscious from the attempt at twirl she had made, but she wasn’t mad, far from it, especially since the swamp witch looked so peppy.

“You’re very tense Miss, thinkin’ a lot, ya should try relaxin’ a bit.” – Misty said and moved closer to Cordelia.

“Can ya close your eyes for a second?” – The Cajun asked tentatively and the other woman obliged.

“Now, forget ‘bout the projects on your desk for a moment, concentrate on feeling the soft mud under ya.” – Misty spoke in a low voice, slowly coming behind Cordelia and entwining their hands again.

“Tilt ya head up.” – As she spoke, she slowly dragged the tips of her fingers up from Cordelia’s palms to her shoulders.

“Now jus’ feel how your arms get lighter...” – Misty said and felt the Supreme nodding her head.

Cordelia felt Misty taking her hands again and parting them slightly from her body, and moving ever so slowly, making Cordelia twirl with her, only this time much slower.

“See, told ya it felt nice!” – Misty said animatedly as she saw the other woman smiling at her.

“There’s just one more thing ta make this perfect.” – She grinned and took the black shawl from her shoulders, bringing it around Cordelia’s.

“Try it now.” – The taller witch watched as Cordelia realized what she had just received, Misty loved the shawl that Stevie had given her, she never took it off in fact.

“Mist, are you…” – The Supreme was about to ask her if she was sure about this when the Cajun nodded slightly with her head and Cordelia quickly forgot everything else.

Parting hesitantly her hands and looking one last time to Misty’s now completely soaked persona, Cordelia took a step and began turning around, just like Misty had shown her.

One…two…three twirls and Cordelia felt dizzy, she faltered in her last twist and Misty quickly took a step closer and caught the shorter woman in her hands. The feeling of cold rings resonated on Cordelia’s skin and her thoughts got a lot less PG13.

Even though by now, both of them were drenched in cold water, the heat from their bodies made the other shiver, Misty was looking at Cordelia’s face and when her eyes settled on her lips she leaned closer only to feel Cordelia moving with her. She could almost feel the static between their lips when a loud crash followed by a sudden animal cry pierced the air. Misty and Cordelia jumped apart from each other as if they’d touched fire and rapidly made their way towards the back door of the property that led to an ally only used for the dumpsters. 

“Dude, just leave it,man!” – A boy shouted.

“Get the fuck off me Bryan, this disgusting fleabag is gonna think twice before biting me again.” – Another boy swore loudly as he kicked something black and small until it collided with one of the containers.

It took a second for Cordelia to figure out what was happening, especially since she couldn’t even distinguish the form that was kicked, but Misty was much quicker at making her way to the boys.

“Hey! Hey, stop ya dimwits! What gives ya the right ta beat this creature?” – The anger in Misty’s voice sent chills down Cordelia’s spine, but apparently, the boys had no idea who they were pissing off.

 “Get the hell back lady, or you’ll regret it!” – Said the one that was preparing to kick the black mass again.

“Oh, we’ll see who’s gonna regret it.” – Misty spoke under her nose and just as the boy was advancing towards her and Misty thought about flinging him away, Cordelia had already brought her palm up, stopping the boy in his tracks and pushing him violently away. His flying body collided with the wall next to him and his friend, Bryan, moved his hands up in surrender.

“You bitch!” – The boy on the ground barked at Cordelia.

“Leave.” – The Supreme spoke with a chilling tone, but the boy on the ground was still trying to stand up.

“Now!” – Cordelia sneered at them and this time Bryan moved closer to his friend helping him get up and dragging him away.

Once the boys had scattered away, Misty quickly rushed to the dumpsters with Cordelia following behind her cautiously.

“Misty, be careful.” – The Supreme warned, they still had no idea what that boy had kicked, they only knew that it wasn’t an alligator (much to Cordelia’s relief) and it wasn’t moving.

Misty took a few more steps and crouched over, carefully inspecting the black mass, it appeared to have four legs and a tail, a dog, a puppy no older than four months. Its black fur was covered in dried blood, scars and damaged skin spots, the animal was barely breathing, it wasn’t even whimpering anymore if one wasn’t looking closely one would definitely miss the subtle, labored rise and fall of his chest.

Misty’s heart broke in thousand small pieces, not really sure if she could do anything to help the puppy, ever since she got back her emotions had been blocking her powers and she couldn’t even grow back the cut flower buds in the greenhouse.

“Oh, Miss Cordelia he’s so tiny.” – Misty wondered as she touched the puppy’s head and it tried to growl, only it sounded more like a gurgle.

“But fierce…” – Cordelia hated seeing the young witch so heartbroken and she hunched down next to her, giving her a tight hug. Truth be told, the puppy on the ground was fighting with everything its tiny body had left in him to survive, however improbable that outcome was.

“Hey, little fella.” – Misty stoked its head and concentrated on bringing back the life that was pouring out of his motionless body.

Biting her cheek and willing herself to concentrate, just like before, but nothing was happening. After a couple of concentrated breaths Misty felt the familiar pull of magic surround her, she could see the golden streak of life slowly flowing back to the small creature, but it wasn’t enough, she was still not ready and the puppy took one last breath.

“No, no, no. Ya can do it, come on.” – Misty was not giving up even though her head was spinning and she was getting dizzy, barely recognizing where she was standing.

Without giving it a second thought Cordelia put her hand on top of Misty’s that was still positioned over the puppy’s head and concentrated. Being the Supreme was a huge responsibility, but in times like the current moment, she was ever so grateful for her powers.

A bright light shone from their joined hands and the body under their hands squirmed, making both women jump a little shocked. Misty’s magic wasn’t back completely, so what it lacked in power, Cordelia’s made up for it.

“Ya did it!” – Misty smiled brightly at Cordelia, still very tired, but happy.

“We did it Mist, you just needed a little push.” – Cordelia spoke gladly to see Misty smiling.

“I am sorry, my magic is not strong enough.” – Misty said as she looked at her feet.

“Misty you came back to us just a couple of days ago, give it time to come back too, give yourself time to heal. You are still one of the most powerful witches in the coven and I have no doubt that your abilities will not only come back but grow as well, but until then, don’t think even for a second that you are not special. You are much more than your powers Misty Day.” – Cordelia said and caressed her right cheek with her hand.

A series of small whimpering noises made the two women look back to where the puppy was lying. It was still in bad shape, but it was definitely alive with some of its wounds even healed.

“Let me guess, we’re taking it with us?” – Cordelia asked already knowing the answer and Misty only blushed and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

“If it starts chewing the furniture, you’re both moving to sleep in the greenhouse.” – Cordelia said jokingly and Misty threw herself in her arms.

“Thank ya, thank ya, thank ya!” – The taller blonde was excitedly speaking as she went at reached for the puppy.

“Hi, there little guy. Oh, you have some real pretty eyes!” – Misty gushed as she took the puppy in her arms and noticed its blazing silver eyes, and how it was still growling at her, too exhausted for anything else.

“Hey now, stop bein’ mean. We won’t hurt ya.” – She told him and brought it over to Cordelia so she could look at him better.

“Oh God…” – Cordelia gasped as she took a closer look at the creature in Misty’s arms.

“I know he’s not very good lookin’ now, but don’t worry Miss, he’ll get prettier.” – Misty smiled as they began making their way back to the house.

“Um… Misty… that’s a wolf cub.” – Cordelia spoke still hardly believing their luck. Of course, a couple of witches would just stumble on a wolf, a Corgi would have been much too mundane apparently.

“What? How did…” – Misty was about to ask her how she was sure, but the Supreme beat her with the answer.

“Ever since the coven went public, I’ve been asked to attend city council meetings and I as much as I hate attending them, sometimes they actually say useful things. Some of the people were complaining to the Mayor that with all the deforestation around the city wolves are beginning to wander into the city for food.” – Cordelia said.

“Oh… okay, well he’s a wolf.” – Misty trailed just as happily as before.

“And it’s a she.” – Cordelia added.

“She’ll fit right in then.” – Misty laughed.

_At least it’s not an alligator (this time)_ – Cordelia mumbled under her nose and giggled, not even doubting that the alligator’s time will come as well, knowing Misty.

It was an eventful day and their clothes were still soaked with water, it wasn’t until Cordelia walked into her room that she noticed the shawl still wrapped around her shoulders. She’d definitely return it to Misty, but the lest she could do before that was hang it to dry while she took a long hot shower. Cordelia loved the snow, but ironically enough hated the cold.

Zoe and the girls came back rather late, grabbing dinner after the movies and animatedly talking about mocking jays, half of the girls gushing over some blonde boy and the other half over his brunette friend. Cordelia was so glad she wasn’t a teenager anymore, though being around Misty easily made her feel that way inside.

The next couple of days Misty was all too concentrated with nursing the wolf back to health and amazingly enough its black coat of fur started getting thicker and fluffier. The bare skin spots on his body were no longer visible and all the scars were fading away.

“Pepper com’ere!” – Misty ran around the house, the puppy following behind her playfully.

“No running in the house please.” – Cordelia said with an elevated voice.

“Sorry, she’s just excited ta be able ta run again.” – Misty said as she stopped in front of Cordelia’s office.

“Let Zoe take her in the backyard with her then, I was just about to go look for you.” – Cordelia said as she flipped some pages of the document she had in front of her until he found the last one and signed it, closing it afterward and leaving it on her desk.

“How can I help ya?” – Misty asked intrigued now.

“Remember a few days ago I wanted to go and talk with Mallory.” – Cordelia spoke softly and Misty nodded.

“I want to go and see her now before dinner, and I think it would be good for you to come as well.” – Cordelia spoke.

Their dreams were becoming only more confusing and the Supreme needed answers that she had a feeling only Mallory would be able to get her.

“Okay, let’s go see her.” – Misty agreed and Pepper trailed behind her.

“Didn’t you say she wanted to go out and run?” – Cordelia asked.

“Yeah, but I guess she wants ta come with us instead.” – Misty said and the pair made their way to Mallory’s room with Pepper trailing behind them.

*Knock, knock*

Cordelia knocked on the wooden door and waited until she heard Mallory walking across the room as quickly as she could and opened the door.

“Oh… hello!” – The girl said a little surprised to find Cordelia and Misty in front of her. She was still wondering how to explain to them what was happening and had been avoiding the pair as much as she could. Because even in the witch world it would seem a bit strange to just blurt out “Hey, so we saved the world, send some of our friends to hell and then turned back time, and you can’t remember any of it, but we have to go back to hell and save someone.”

“Mallory, can we talk with you for a moment?” – Cordelia asked with a warm smile, but Mallory was still standing paralyzed.

“Ya ain’ in any trouble. I promise.” – Misty said with a smile and the girl relaxed, taking a step back and allowing them to enter, but just before she could close the door Pepper made her way inside as well.

“Oh hi, buddy! I didn’t see you there.” – Mallory said as she apologetically pet the wolf on the head.

“You are not scared of her right?” – Cordelia asked, making sure the younger witch was comfortable.

“No, I love dogs, I guess she isn’t exactly the usual puppy, but I like her.” – Mallory said and Pepper licked the fingers of her hand before going to the coolest spot in the room, under the huge windows and settling down.

“Mallory, as Misty said, you’re not in trouble, but there is something that has kept nagging me ever since you came.” – Cordelia spoke and Mallory looked even more nervous, unsure of how to continue so she let the older woman speak.

“I’ve been having these strange dreams and I need to figure out what they meant, if a danger is coming we need to be prepared and I need to know what it is.” – The Supreme spoke gently and Mallory nodded.

“Tell me how I can help.” – The girl said without even thinking.

“I just need you to give me your hand and trust me. Whatever it is, we’ll handle it.” – Cordelia spoke and she offered her hand and Mallory took it. Taking Misty’s arm with her free hand Cordelia made sure to keep the connection between all three of them as she gestured for Mallory to take Misty’s other hand as well. So, there were the three of them, in the center of Mallory’s room, with closed eyes and concentrated minds.  

“ _Revelare velata”_ – Cordelia whispered and out of nowhere, violent images began flashing brightly and neatly in front of their eyes.  
  
  
_TBC..._


	2. Gather your legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys! Sooo, this turned out longer than I expected so I decided to split it into two chapters. Once the third chapter is up, it’ll all make sense. Just a little warning, yes, I know I have used a few clichés and I usually stay clear from them, but come on it totally suited this story. There’s also hints of Madison/Zoe pairing because I think they’d be cute together. There is some tension ahead between the girls and we still have to see them going to get Madison. I’ll post the final chapter later this week and I’m dying to know what you think. Enjoy!

 

“ _Revelare velata”_ – Cordelia whispered and out of nowhere, violent images began flashing brightly and neatly in front of their eyes.

Misty’s death, a gut-wrenching sob tearing through Cordelia’s body, Myrtle’s resurrection, Maddison shooting Michael with the gun, Coco’s snap of her neck, the world ravaged by fire and covered in ash, putrid smell all around them, Cordelia stabbing herself in the heart, Michael looking enraged and screaming his frustration as the Supreme’s body flew from the top floor…

A soul-ravaging scream escaped Misty’s lips and the three of them quickly disconnected their hands, each keeping her distance from the other two. Helplessness, frustration, loss and hurt, anger, yearning, resentment, outrage, and sorrow all at once invaded Misty and Cordelia, leaving them breathing hard and wondering how to sort through all these emotions.

Mallory knew what had happened, she hurt seeing it again, but she didn’t feel it as sharply as the Supreme and Misty did. This time Misty broke from her trance first and rushed to the older woman hugging her, holding her as close to herself as she could and feeling Cordelia’s arms wrap securely around her, just as tightly. Words weren’t enough to express what their hearts were feeling at this moment, even though these were just the memories of a past long passed and rectified, somethings had left aching imprints in their minds.

Neither Cordelia nor Misty were sure how long their embrace lasted until they heard Mallory sobbing next to them.

“I am so sorry Cordelia. I wanted to tell you everything that first day I stepped into your office. I just didn’t know how to tell you all this. I…” – Mallory said between tears.

Cordelia quickly took the girl’s hand and brought her in on the hug, knowing everything now she could understand the girl’s apprehension.

“It’s okay, Mallory. It’s okay, as I told you before, we’ll fix it.” – Cordelia mumbled into the girl’s hair.

“I’ll talk with Zoe and Queenie in the morning, you’ll need to repeat the ritual with them as well.” – Cordelia said, looking apologetically at Mallory.

“I can do that, as long as you’re in the room as well.” – Mallory spoke and looked at Cordelia and Misty.

“Of course. We’ll need all the best witches we can find if we want to bring Madison back, it’s not easy to bring someone. Trust me, I know.” – Cordelia admitted with a hurt voice and felt Misty’s hands squeeze her own.

“We should leave you to get some rest. We have some complicated days ahead of us.” – Cordelia spoke again and both she and Misty moved to exit the girl’s room.

“Come on Pepper, you too.” – Cordelia said and the wolf whimpered.

“She’s welcome to stay.” – Mallory suggested and Cordelia looked at Misty who was still hugging her tightly and only managed a small nod and saw Mallory closing her door. The older witches took two steps away from the room and stopped once again.

“Hey Mist, time to go get some rest as well.” – The Supreme spoke and Misty suddenly looked up at her worriedly.

“I don’t wanna be alone Miss.” – She said somewhat hesitant and Cordelia knew that there was a “please” coming up, so she quickly interrupted the younger witch.

“The thought didn’t even cross my mind. You are coming with me, come on.” – Cordelia said and pulled the girl towards the stairs and directly into her room.

“Are ya okay?” – Misty asked the other woman as she took some clothes from her wardrobe and passed them to Misty.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” – The Supreme smiled at her and rummaged through some of her drawers, looking for a pair of nightwear for her guest.

“You can change in the bathroom if you want. I have a spare toothbrush in the second drawer.” – Cordelia offered and watched Misty go in, only to emerge a few minutes later dressed in Cordelia’s second favorite pair of pj’s. Even though Cordelia had given her some loose clothes, they seemed to fit Misty almost perfectly, save for the fact that the t-shirt was even slightly tighter around her chest and the younger witch’s waist wasn’t all covered.

Cordelia stood up from the bed, already dressed in her sleeping shorts and a baggy t-shirt, making her way to the bathroom.

“You can choose whichever side you prefer.” – Cordelia said as she gestured to the bed.

She did her usual nightly routine and felt her stomach flutter as soon as she opened the door and saw Misty lying in her bed, with the covers pulled all the way up to her neck, it made Cordelia giggle. The Supreme stepped towards the bed and shut the lights in her room, but she heard Misty’s sharp intake of breath and quickly chastised herself for not considering Misty’s affliction with the darkness. With just a small flick of her wrist, the fireplace in Cordelia’s room came to life with bight flames illuminating the interior of the room and Misty relaxed next to the other woman. It was a bit awkward at first, but Cordelia moved closed to her and opened her arms.

“Come here.” – She whispered softly and that was the only invitation Misty needed. She loved being close to Cordelia, hearing her quickened heartbeat, feeling the invisible lines the Supreme drew absentmindedly on her back using her fingers…

“I’m not sure I can go back there, Delia. I… I am sorry, but I don’t wanna go back there again.” – Misty said and an array of tears started falling from her sapphire eyes.

“Shh, I’d never ask that of you Misty. Never.” – Cordelia assured her, talking calmly and hugging her tighter.

“I will never ask anything of you that makes you sad or uncomfortable.” – The Supreme promised her and Misty relaxed into her embrace once more.

“I still wanna help ya though, even Hollywood don’ deserve bein’ down there.” – Misty spoke and nuzzled her nose into the Supreme’s neck.

“We’ll think of something Mist. Queenie, Zoe and even Mallory are very powerful and I don’t want you doing anything that hurts you or causes you discomfort ever again. You need to rest and get better.” – Cordelia spoke and searched for Misty’s eyes in the darkness.

Being so close to the younger woman, Cordelia was feeling hot and nervous, Misty needed time to heal and as much as the Supreme longed to close the already minimal distance between them and feel Misty’s soft lips on hers, she knew that now was not the moment for it, she couldn’t let herself be so selfish.

*On the next day*

The sun quickly rose above the horizon and its thick rays of bright light entered through the huge bedroom windows of Cordelia’s room, bathing everything in a golden light, making Misty’s blonde hair shine, a halcyon aura surrounding her. Cordelia’s citrine brown eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath through her nose, trying her best not to move an inch and calm the fluttering in her stomach. Almost on top of her, Misty was lying still contently asleep, for the first time since she came back peaceful dreams of her swamp and her Supreme flooded the dreams of the younger girl.  

She was the most beautiful sight Cordelia had ever had the pleasure to awake to, the best sight she ever had the luck of witnessing.  The Supreme was always an early riser, she was used to greeting the first sunrays and last night she had slept better than most of her life.

After almost twenty minutes of Cordelia admiring sleeping Misty, the girl began waking up as well, slowly becoming aware of where she was and the position she was in. A strong red blush made its way to her cheeks as she felt the soft swell of Cordelia’s breast under her head and she quickly moved up, further away from the headmistress.

 “Oh Lord, sorry, I…” – Misty tried to speak, but Cordelia’s amused laugh halted her in surprise.

“It’s okay, Misty, you looked rather peaceful and given the circumstance I didn’t want to risk waking you up. You deserve your rest.“ – Cordelia said with a smile and silence engulfed them. Truth be told, she enjoyed the contact between them and didn’t want Misty to think she was overstepping whatever boundaries were left between them. 

“Want to go and grab some breakfast?” – Cordelia asked as she moved to sit in her bed, still quietly admiring from afar the beauty of the woman beside her.

“Not really. If I could I would’ve stayed in bed all day.” – Misty said and they both laughed.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad plan at all.” – Cordelia added and looked right in the other witch’s eyes. Those gentle apatite blues still clouded with sleep.

“Unfortunately, we have to get Queenie and Zoe up to speed. I’m sure they must be wondering what is going on as well.” – Cordelia said, letting the role of the Supreme slip on and her rational mind prompted her to get out of the comforts of her warm bed.

“I’ll just go slip into somethin’ else in my room and be right down.” – Misty said, getting up from the bed as well and making her way to the door of Cordelia’s room.

“Okay, see you downstairs then.” – Cordelia smiled warmly and Misty felt a pleasant shiver ran through her body.

Breakfast in the Academy was always a very dynamic ordeal, cereal, milk, pieces of fruit, juice, and toast flew around the room, but since most of the younger witches still working on mastering their telekinesis skills, it wasn’t uncommon for an item or two (or three) to come clattering to the ground or worse someone’s head. The younger witches had occupied most of the kitchen and dining room, so Cordelia and Queenie had moved to one of the old tearooms on the first floor that was soon going to be transformed into an additional bedroom to accommodate the rapidly growing number of students. Cordelia was thinking about buying the mansion next to theirs, but that would have to wait for now, until their more urgent business was taken care of.

Misty was just making her way down the stairs when one of the new girls lost control of the bottle with milk that was hovering in the air and it flew directly in Misty’s feet, crashing with a loud bang, scaring the unsuspected witch.

“Hey! April, I saw that!” – Zoe shouted at the group of young witches that at least had the decency to look at Misty guilty.

“This is why we don’t use our powers when we are angry or upset!” – Zoe scolded the red-haired girl again, while Misty carefully made her way down the last pair of steps, mindful of where she was stepping. The blonde witch though Zoe could use some help, sometimes these thirteen-year-olds were worse than the full-blown hormonal teens in the academy. 

“I am sorry Miss, Blanca intentionally threw her orange peels at me and ate the last of the Honey-O’s!” – April tried to argue back but quickly sensed what big of a mistake that would be.

“ _You_ made Sarah trip and crash into me when I took the box!” – Blanca shouted from the other end of the room.

“Hey guys, you know we can always buy more of this stuff right? I ain’ gonna lie, a good ass-kickin' is always fun to watch…” – Misty laughed remembering her quarrels with Madison, but Zoe cleared her throat, reminding her that they were the teachers (in this time) and Misty quickly tried to do damage control.

“But it’s always better to talk things out.” – The witch tried again, but didn’t sound very convincing and Zoe chuckled at the poor attempt of the swamp witch. It was a good thing that Cordelia was with Queenie at the moment or the usual speech about good manners would surely occupy most of their morning.

“Sorry Miss.” – April said again, looking at Misty this time.

“Okay guys, finish up with your breakfast and get ready for the classes. Blanca, clean up the mess on the stairs and after that, you’ll help April to wash the dishes.” – Zoe said and everyone went on with their morning routines, except Blanca and April that were still busy sneering at each other.

“And no more broken dishes or both of you get to wash the dishes for an entire month!” – Zoe threw offhandedly as she walked with Misty to the room where the Supreme and Queenie were already enjoying their breakfast.

“Did another bowl of cereal fell victim to our young protégées’ enthusiastic overuse of magic?” – Cordelia asked with an ironic voice already knowing the answer.

“Nah, tis’ time it was a milk bottle at ma feet.” – Misty said and Cordelia’s laughter quickly disappeared looking worried and pissed at the same time.

“It’s okay though, it was jus’ an accident.” – Misty saw the change and quickly added.

“They should be more careful with their growing powers, I’ll have a chat with them.” – Cordelia said calmly again and Zoe sat beside her, taking an apple from the food try they had set on their small table.

“April and Blanca are still fighting like cats and dogs.” – Zoe said and took a bite from the red apple in her hand.

“These two are going to end up turning my hair white.” – The Supreme huffed.

“Just give them a couple of years and they’ll figure it out.” – Queenie laughed.

“They better or I’m throwing them in a broom closet and locking it.” – Zoe joked.

The two girls had been at each other’s throats ever since they came to the academy a few months ago, but lately, their pranks on each other were turning into rather pleasant and unexpected surprises than anything humiliating, there were no more traces of malice in them.

Just as breakfast was rounding towards its end, Cordelia’s nerves had begun growing with each passing minute and she was throwing some agitated looks at Misty who looked just as uneasy as the Supreme was feeling.

“Okay guys, spill it. What’s going on? Why are you looking like that?” – Zoe was the first one to speak what Queenie was thinking.

“Girls… there’s… I wanted to talk to you about something.” – Cordelia started talking and unconsciously Misty moved closer to her.

Queenie and Zoe stood quiet, nodding it unison, waiting for the Supreme to go on.

“I don’t know if you’ve felt it, but something has been wrong for a while now. Ever since Mallory joined our coven and Misty came back, I’ve been having these strange dreams, more like memories actually.” – Cordelia said.

As the headmistress spoke, Queenie and Zoe looked at each other puzzled, a spark of recognition lit their eyes and Cordelia saw it.

“Queenie and I were talking the other day, we both have been having these strange nightmares.” – Zoe began speaking, but Queenie interrupted.

“I saw my death and my resurrection and then I died again, somewhere dark and far from here, it felt so real…”

“These nightmares were very blurry and short at the beginning, but each night they’d get more and more clear.” – Zoe continued.

“Girls, I don’t know how to explain all this, but I need you to come with me to see Mallory. She has the answers to your questions and for what I am about to ask of you, you’ll need to know everything.” – Cordelia spoke.

“Okay, let’s go.” – Queenie said and waited for the other women to lead the way. She had just met Mallory right before her trip to Hollywood, she barely had two conversations with the girl, but she was eager to know the reason why all this was happening.

Cordelia, Misty, Zoe and Queenie found themselves in front of Mallory’s door. The younger witch seemed to prefer sleeping in rather than getting breakfast and as Cordelia knocked on the door they heard a loud thump on the ground and a moment later, Mallory opened her door.

“Hey, can we come in?” – Cordelia asked.

Pepper was quick to come to the door behind Mallory and rushed to greet Misty.

“Hi, baby! How are ya today? Ya sleep well?” – Misty talked to the wolf as if Pepper would talk back any day now.

“What are ya chewin’ on girl?” – The swamp witch kneeled down and played with the animal while the three other witches moved into the room.

“I can’t seem to get my left sock back. I tried bribing her with food, but it didn’t work.” – Mallory said not sure how Misty would react, she was very protective of her wolf, but Misty just laughed.

“Mallory…” – Cordelia began.

“I need you to show Zoe and Queenie what we talked about last night. I know it takes its toll on you, but we need you to help us.” – The Supreme spoke.

“Okay, I can do that.” – Mallory tried to sound sure, but her voice was still filled with insecurity.

“We’re gonna be right here too.” – Misty said, sensing the girl’s discomfort and Mallory nodded in agreement.

“Good. Zoe, Queenie, Mallory, form a circle and take each other’s hands. We’re going to need that connection, whatever you feel, don’t let go.” – Cordelia spoke and saw Misty smile in encouragement from the bed, sitting with Pepper in her lap.

“Close your eyes, breathe and don’t force the visions, they’ll come.” – Cordelia exhaled one long breath and closed her eyes as well.

 “ _Revelare velata”_

Death, darkness, emptiness, horror, anger, desperation, frenzy, panic, dread and confusion all flooded the witches forming the circle as bright flashes, burning memories entered each one of them and for Cordelia and Mallory, it was beginning to feel maddening. Feeling all this for the second time was too much even for the Supreme, but her magic held their circle together, gritting her teeth together, refusing to let go of her girls.

The moment all the flashes stopped and all their previous experiences registered in their minds, Zoe and Queenie fell to the ground, with arms wrapped around themselves, breathing heavily. Misty moved quickly to Cordelia and Pepper went up to Mallory, happily licking her palms. The other two witches had found themselves sitting on the floor, each had suffered a horrible fate and now they were alive again, breathing and ready to grow into their fullest potential. 

“I thought all this was a premonition, but I never suspected they were memories.” – Zoe spoke shakily.

“What do we do now, Cordelia?” – Queenie asked, after a few minutes in silence.

“By now you know everything that has happened, how and why. I want to go to hell and bring back Madison and I want you to help me, but I will not obligate either of you to do it if you do not want to. I need your help, but I will not hold it against you if you think it will be too much for you, but Madison is part of our coven and she doesn’t deserve to be stuck in hell.” – Cordelia spoke calmly.

“I’m with you.” – Mallory said the second her Supreme stopped talking.

“Girl, you need as much help as you can get, count me in.” – Queenie said a second later. Her respect towards Cordelia was growing more and more by the minute, she knew what her Supreme had done to bring her, Zoe and Misty back and knew that she would stop at nothing to protect her girls, no matter how bitchy they could get.

“Me too. I’ve actually missed her these last couple of weeks when we thought she had returned home.” – Zoe said with a tinge of sadness. She had had her fair share of discussions with Madison (who hadn’t really?), but Zoe got to see the soft and vulnerable side of Madison every night since they shared a room and when the lights were off, Hollywood would lower her guard a little bit. Always at night though and always in the dark, because her face and eyes yelled what her mouth didn’t dare to speak and she didn’t want to seem like some weak, whiny teenager.

A confident smile spread across Cordelia’s face and she saw Misty looking guilty at the floor by their feet.

“Alright. We all know the ritual, so let us take some time to prepare ourselves and we will gather here after classes tonight.” – Cordelia spoke and everyone nodded their agreement.

“Get some rest, you’ll need it tonight.” – The Supreme said to Mallory and led the rest of the witches out of her room.

Zoe and Queenie went to their respective classes and spent some time meditating after that, getting their minds and bodies prepared for their journey, a journey that could easily cost them their own lives.

As Cordelia and Misty stepped out of Mallory’s room and saw Zoe and Queenie hurry to their classrooms, the younger witch was still hesitant to meet Cordelia’s eyes.

“Hey, Misty?” – Cordelia brought her fingers under the taller woman’s chin and gently urged her gaze up.

“Stop thinking you are useless, please.” – The Supreme spoke gently, looking into her friend’s deep ocean orbs.

“Since when do ya read minds, Miss Delia?” – Misty tried to sound jokingly, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings.

“I don’t need to read your mind to know what you’re thinking Miss Day.” – Cordelia said and Misty giggled at the copied pet name.

“Part of me is screaming at ma’self ta stop actin’ like that and just go with ya, but my feet just… don’t wanna move.” – Misty spoke.

“That doesn’t make you useless Misty or weak, or helpless, or whatever else bad thing a mind that has suffered as much as yours can come up with. You are unique and incredibly gifted. Truth be told, I need you to stay here, because if you were to come with us down there… I wouldn’t be able to concentrate properly on the task at hand…  I’d be too scared to lose you once more. I will do whatever is in my power not to lose you again to that cruel torture. It is completely improper of me to tell you this Misty, but you are the light, my light, that will guide me back, so I need you to stay safe and understand how special you really are.” – Cordelia spoke and took both of Misty’s hands in hers. The pair always seemed to gravitate towards each other, unconsciously most of the time, but this time Misty felt the wild beating of her heart mirrored Cordelia’s own.

Having the Cajun so close to her, the older witch could smell her grapefruit shampoo on her wild curls and almost taste the sweet almond lip balm that coated Misty’s rose lips when Mallory suddenly opened her door and stopped dead in her tracks, immediately realizing her interruption.

  _TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S If someone wants to volunteer and help me with Misty’s accent, I’d be grateful. I love her accent, but I have no idea how to write it, so I'm sorry if it sounds terribly wrong.


	3. Dicam veritatem tuam*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! God, it feels sooooo good to finish a great week with a great fic! Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos, you are amazing! So, we’re finally here, where everything clears out, at the end at least :D The title of the chapter can be translated to “Speak your truth” which will make sense in the end, but for the curious ones, it reflects the importance of communication. Communication is the key and can solve 90% of the messes. That said, I can’t wait to hear what you think of this whole thing, I appreciate each kudos and comment. Enjoy!

“Oh God! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you guys were still here, I was just about to take Pepper out for a run.” – Mallory blurted as she made her way past the two witches who had jumped apart as if they were poked with a needle.

“It’s okay Mallory, we should actually get ready for tonight. Be careful out there.” – The Supreme instructed and the brunette nodded with an apologetic smile. It was just her luck to startle her headmistress and the swamp witch, who at this rate would probably have better luck freezing time rather than indulging in their desire for a kiss.

“I should really go and prepare for tonight.” – Cordelia said, looking a bit sad having to leave Misty for now.

“Go, we’ll have plenty of time ta talk when ya bring Hollywood back.” – Misty said with a smile.

“I just hope we succeed.” – The Supreme doubted for a moment.

“You will. I’m sure you will.” – The Cajun said with an absolute certainty and Cordelia felt a surge of power and warmth spread from her chest to the rest of her body.

 

_*6 hours later*_

 

 “Okay girls, you all know how this ritual goes, so let’s get to it.” – Cordelia said and watched Mallory, Zoe, and Queenie lying on the ground in a circle with their heads close to one another.

Misty was putting in place the last of the candles and the room was illuminated by the soft light from their flames, casting dancing shadows all over the walls.

Cordelia wasn’t sure if she should say anything to Misty or just lie down and begin chanting, it was a confusing situation. The Cajun was just as nervous as the rest of the girls but much worse at hiding it, especially from Cordelia. She wasn’t sure if their attempt will succeed, but they owed it to Madison and themselves to at least try it.

With a final nod and a longing look on her face, Cordelia laid down on the hard floor and closed her eyes. Even though this whole setting brought back some bad memories for her, she could feel Misty’s energy in the room with her this time and the tensions that had built up in her stomach faded a little.

_"Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret inferi. Descensum!"_ – Cordelia’s steady voice guided Zoe, Queenie and Mallory’s souls into the netherworlds of the afterlife.

Walking through hell wasn't what one would expect (as much as this thing can be expected really). Dante had it so wrong, there were no circles of sinners or frenzied demons with blood eyes and sharp pitchforks, there were no desperate cries of agony or nasty smell of sulfur, there wasn't even a lake of boiling water or any trace of raging flames around. It was almost disappointing. Cordelia grabbed tightly Madison's scarf in her hand, willing her mind to guide them. It was a good thing she had found it because slowly, every trace of the girl's existence was beginning to fade and instead of the truth about her fate, a false memory of the actress stomping away after the Supreme trials, ready to go back home, claimed their minds.

Taking a couple of brave steps ahead, the girls suddenly found themselves in front of the doors of what looked like a normal retail shop. Now, it was true that hell wasn't something universal, after all what was suffering for some was enjoyment for others, working in retail was most people's living lifestyle, but then again for someone like Madison, it wasn't difficult to imagine why her hell would be to work in retail.

“Girls, stay close and don't talk to anyone.” – Cordelia instructed and opened the doors of the store, leading the group inside. She looked so confident in her plan and her witches that Virgil would've been envious if he had the chance to see her, then again Cordelia is the fucking Supreme and even Hell knew it.

“How are we going to find her? This place is huge.” – Zoe asked when she spared a quick look at their surroundings.

“I don't think that will be a problem.” – Mallory said and nodded towards a huge queue of people.

Somewhere around fifty “people" were standing in line with different items in their hands, from electronic devices to clothes and groceries, they were all talking how incompetent the new girl was and huffing about how much time they were losing. Kids were running and screaming around, even pushing various items on the floor, it really was hell!

Just at the end of the huge trail of customers, there was a cash register and a frustrated looking blonde standing right behind it. Bingo.

“Bitch located!” – Queenie laughed as she saw the ridiculous white and blue uniform Madison was wearing.

“Witch!” – Zoe scolded Queenie, but couldn't contain her excitement at seeing the blonde again and a smile graced her face.

“That's what I said.” – The voodoo witch said, causing Zoe to roll her eyes, Cordelia to clear her throat and Mallory to chuckle.

“Time to get our witch back.” – Cordelia said and began walking toward the counter, ignoring the dirty looks and comments she was receiving from the crowd.

“I already explained you dumb headed giant, the store doesn’t accept changes without the cash receipt!” – Madison was on the verge of losing her mind. That was her 29473rd customer and each time the situation repeated itself to no end.

There was always an unhappy customer, grumpy and badly mannered, demanding something impossible and when she would tell them to fuck off, a slinky teenager, named Eddie, that was her manager would start yelling how the customer was always right and make her go clean some kid’s puke in aisle 4.

“I am going to tell your manager how rude you are, young lady! I pay your salary so you have to be nice to me!” – The lady shouted back. She was a big woman with short boyish hair, dressed in a tight skirt that was at least two sizes smaller than what she should be wearing, a bright yellow top that barely covered all of her bloated belly and to top that a small child around 3 or 4 was wailing unstoppably next to her leg.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?” – Cordelia said to the woman after calmly after cleaning her throat.

The big woman halted in her speech and slowly turned around while Madison stood frozen all of a sudden recognizing her Supreme’s voice.

“You don’t belong here.” – The customer said with a sneer, looking carefully at the witches behind her.

“Neither does she. Come on Madison, your shift’s over.” – Cordelia said and extended her hand to the young witch.

Madison quickly snapped out of her trance and for the first time in her life, she prayed this wasn’t some new trick Papa Legba had prepared for her.

“I’m sorry Miss, but she can’t leave her working station.” – The fleshless teenage manager stepped up with a false smile and with a twist of their hand sent Zoe flying into the nearest manikins.

“Hey, dick-face, look here!” – Queenie yelled and got his attention, muttering a short incantation she saw the manager’s left leg twisting in an unnatural angle and a muffled sound of broken bones echoed around them. It was a painful side and had he been human, his screams would’ve pierced their ears, but the demon began laughing maniacally.

Just as his laugh was beginning to die down, the demons that had been standing on the queue began moving. Their bright red eyes surveilling the witches while the hoard moved around them, circling the Supreme and the rest.

“You already cashed your favor _witch_. You don’t get another one.” – The manager spoke again, sneering in a much deeper voice, directing his anger at Mallory this time.

The demons launched themselves at the witches, most of them had retained their humanoid forms, but others were a crooked, twisted and grotesque reflection of how they looked before. Zoe and Queenie were relying on their telekinesis skills whilst Mallory was concentrated on casting protective charm around them.

“Good to see you again Cordy, but what exactly _is_ your plan?” – Madison asked as she stood next to her.

As part of her hell, she didn’t have her powers so the safest place for her was behind the Supreme, but something had changed in Madison. During her time down there, she had actually missed these weirdos that were trying to save her, sure they all had their quarrels, but friends fight sometimes and she did die to save them so it’s not like she didn’t care for them either.

“We came to get you out of here!” – Mallory yelled over the cacophony surrounding them.

“And what a stellar job you’re doing.” – Madison quipped and Cordelia gave her one of those stares that clearly said “behave” and meant it. It wasn’t easy to piss off the Supreme, but Madison always succeeded in records of time. 

“We can stay here all day ladies, it’s your clock that’s ticking.” – Eddie spoke.

“I hate to say it Cordy, but he is right. I didn’t die so you guys can be stuck here as well.” – Madison said through gritted teeth.

For a second she allowed herself to believe that with the witches here she stood a chance of freedom again, but she could already see the exhaustion her fellow witches were feeling. Hell was no place for the living, even for a witch, every breath here was ten times harder to take and each step weight the double.

Queenie was already reaching her limit and Mallory was close behind her, that wouldn’t be good for any of them, so Cordelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath and began chanting in Latin. One of the demons was making his way through Mallory’s protection barrier, barking like a dog with rabies and saliva flying from his foaming mouth. He was almost halfway in when Madison took off her shoe and started beating him with it, desperately trying to make him turn back.

“Yuuk!” – The shoe warrior exclaimed unhappily when a big slush of saliva sprawled over the front of her uniform.

“Well, that sucks ass!” – Madison complained and Queenie laughed loudly. As much as her vulgar way of speaking allowed her to express her frustrations, everyone had to agree, having no powers sucked ass.

*meanwhile in Mallory’s room*

Misty sat close to Cordelia, seeing the tortured expressions of the girls and Cordelia’s body shaking uncontrollably, made her sick to her stomach, imagining what they must be going through and feeling like a coward for not being able to be there with them. But, she quickly pushed aside those thoughts from her mind, there was no point in dwelling on past decisions now, so she took Cordelia’s hand in hers and brought it to her forehead, willing all her energy to reach the Supreme. The second Misty did that, each flame from every single candle in the room spurred to life, burning brighter and more intense than before.

*back in hell*

“I hope you haven’t decided to catch up on some beauty sleep right now Cordy!” – Madison shouted again, but Cordelia kept her eyes closed and was still chanting. Despite Mallory’s efforts to close the protective barrier, more demons started penetrating the shield and Zoe had her hands full already. 

Right in that moment a ray of blasting alabaster light spurred from Cordelia’s fingertips and engulfed them all, bathing the space in ivory warmth. Once the light had dimmed away, all the demons were withering in pain on the floor, small persistent flames covered their bodies.

“Couldn’t you do that from the beginning, Jesus, always so dramatic!” – Madison’s labored voice sounded again and it wasn’t surprising since the rest of the girls were barely standing from exhaustion.

“Everybody’s a critic nowadays.” – Cordelia rolled her eyes and the girls laughed.

“Come on, girls. Time to go home.” – The Supreme said in her usual calm voice, but before she could utter the incantation a cold silver fog crept up to them and the store surrounding slowly faded, leaving all but Cordelia frozen in fear.

“Cordelia Foxx, I must say, I considered our business closed.” – Papa Legba stood tall before her.

“You didn’t play fair, demon. You retained something that didn’t belong to you.” – Cordelia spoke without a trace of fear in her domineering voice. Growing up as Fiona’s daughter had taught her that mumbling never made things better and if she was in trouble it would only get worse if she faltered in her intent. Basically, if she had already screwed up at least she’d own her actions and anyhow, it was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.

“She died on her own terms, I was gracious enough to let that swamp rat return to you, I am in no mood to share my toys anymore.” – Papa Legba said, starting to get agitated.

“We both know the circumstance of her death…” – Cordelia tried to reason.

“A death is a death, no matter what, her soul stays here.” – Papa Legba cut in and Cordelia took a deep breath, arguing with a man (no matter their species) was always like arguing with a wall.

“You know me, Papa Legba. You know how many times I tried to bring Misty Day back and you know I won’t stop trying.”

“Yes, you can be quite the pain in my ass.” – He admitted.

“Then don’t stand in my way or I will make it my life’s purpose to stop every accident on the Earth from happening. Think about how many souls _a day_ you will be denied…” – Cordelia smirked.

“You can’t do that! You are not _that_ strong!” – The demon sneered.

“I am the fucking Supreme!” – Cordelia downright shouted.

“Your demons can’t even cross the border between our worlds without burning in flames. I know Marie Laveau will gladly help me after her time spent here. And here we are, a legion of witches with a voodoo arsenal besides them, everyone working towards one simple goal, to make your hell impossible.” – Cordelia spoke with a smug on her face.

“You can’t play with the balance between life and death like that.” – Papa Legba pushed. He wasn’t wrong, but Cordelia was willing to push the boundaries when her girls were involved, she may have not gotten the child she so desperately desired, but she has a whole school of kids who would die for her now (quite literally, they were in this mess because the least expected one of them did just that).   

“My mother fought for her status and power for decades, do you really think I can’t or won’t? Imagine all this time, all those years… without a single new soul walking through the gates of hell.” – The Supreme spoke slowly, accentuating her words, knowing perfectly well that the new souls kept the power Papa Legba held.

Cordelia could feel her body becoming weaker, her time was already running dangerously low, but she only straightened her posture and took a step closer to Papa Legba, who seemed to be furious and deep in thought.

“Allow me to return with _all_ of my girls and I won’t meddle in your affairs anymore, you have my word, or… refuse me and watch your dominions crumble in oblivion.” – Cordelia hissed at the demon.

“Very well.” – Papa Legba finally spoke, biting his tongue.

“Take your witches and go! And never show yourself down here!” – He shouted and Cordelia smirked, nodding and accepting the deal.

“Cordelia, what is happening?” – Mallory asked as suddenly all the girls stumbled free to move again. The last thing they had seen was the silver smoke invading their circle and now suddenly they were free.

“We must go back!” – Zoe was beginning to panic and Madison stepped towards her, holding her hand and calming the brunette witch. Their time was almost over and they still had to make the journey back to the world of the living.

Misty was already worriedly looking at the sand glass set beside her, they had only a few seconds left and they were still not back, why would they stay there unless something had gone horribly wrong? The swamp witch was beginning to panic and her unconscious mind came up with something she thought she would never remember.

“ _Sequere lucem venire ad me, et exaudiam te curabo morbi, sequere lucem venire ad me, et exaudiam te curabo morbi, sequere lucem…” –_ Misty began chanting with a shaky voice.

Latin was never her strong suit, but this time her lips moved effortlessly and the words spilled from her mouth like a river reaching its end and falling from a waterfall. Once she had heard Cordelia sobbing the words while holding her, but she wasn’t strong enough to come back, this time was different though. This time she wasn’t just Cordelia, she was the Supreme and she had some help of the witches with her as well. So, Misty just chanted and willed her energy into the incantation, holding Cordelia close to her. Pepper was already starting to whimper from the other end of the room when all of a sudden, the last grain of sand fell and all the candles in the room went out, leaving Misty alone in the darkness with a lifeless body in her hands.

But wait, it was still a body and not ashes! Cordelia’s body was still in her hands and before Misty’s raging tears spilled from her eyes the woman in her hands took a deep labored breath and her body came back to life with a violent jump, making her sit on the ground while trying to calm down her breathing.

With Cordelia’s first breath, the rest of the witches came back into their bodies as well and the darkness was filled with a symphony of clatter, groaning and ragged breathing and Misty’s sobbing from all the emotions. They were all back, they made it!

It wasn’t clear who did it, but a second later the light bulb got switched on and the entirety of the room was fully visible once more. Since the room itself wasn’t a big one, there was only so much space on the floor and unknown to the witches they all seemed to have changed positions. Poor Queenie was lying tangles with Mallory on top and Zoe beside them, Misty was still clinging to Cordelia but a blonde head had wrapped her hands around her middle as well, that turned out to be Madison as one of Mallory’s legs had landed in her stomach and they all understood what playing Twister drunk must feel like.

“We’re alive!” – Zoe said excitedly.

“Of course we are, didn’t you believe we’d make it?” – Queenie asked almost indignantly.

Madison had quickly made her way towards Zoe and hugged her like she wanted to do since before Michael became a factor in their lives.

“Thank you.” – Madison whispered and Zoe blushed. She never thought she’d live the day to hear these word from Madison, but miracles seem to happen.

“I was startin’ to worry, Miss.” – Misty admitted bashfully looking at Cordelia.

It took them all a little while to make sense of everything that had happened, slowly the realization of their victory sank in and their emotions were skyrocketing. Sitting on the floor and talking with each other for a whole hour, they felt happy and content for the first time a long while. The Coven was finally safe and sound, there was only one more little thing in Cordelia’s mind, she had to talk with Misty and finally take the risk and tell her about her feelings.

“I don’t know about you all, but I could really use a snack before bed.” – Queenie said and they all headed to the kitchen. It was Friday night and most of the girls had gone home for the weekend or to their rooms, so the kitchen was free of jumpy teenagers.

Mallory and Queenie were making sandwiches for everyone while Zoe and Misty talked animatedly about something that made both of them blush and giggle like the schoolgirls they were teaching. Mallory thought that she heard Zoe finally talking about asking Madison out while giving the same advice to Misty for Cordelia, but she decided not to intrude any more on their conversation. She was happy and content knowing her friends were alive and blithe so she didn’t really care to know anything more.

“Hey Cordy, can I talk to you for a second?” – Madison asked as she stepped towards Cordelia.

Zoe and Misty were sitting around the table, happily eating their midnight snacks and admiring the women in front of them until Cordelia nodded to something that Madison whispered to her and led them to the adjoining room, leaving the door slightly ajar.  

Madison and Cordelia made their way to the other end of the room, standing closer to the lit fireplace since it was already starting to get cold.

“Hey, I know I was maybe… a bit bitchy with you.” – Madison began to speak, but Cordelia stared at her with a “Seriously?” expression.

“Okay fine, I was very bitchy, but let’s not dwell on the past. The thing is… I wanted to say… thank you. I know I wasn’t the easiest person to deal with, but I like it here. I feel safe here with you guys.” – Madison spoke and for the first time since Cordelia has known her, she could see the sincerity in the girl’s eyes.

“Madison, this Coven is here to protect every witch that needs it, we take care of our own, you were always welcome to stay, but it was up to you to accept our care and support. Every person in this academy has dealt with loss and hatred, violence, pain and abuse, and we get it, but you must know that you’re not alone. You’re one of us and when you decide you want to be a part of our family, we’ll be here for you. When you sacrificed yourself for us, I saw that scared girl ready to take on the spawn of Satan himself, knowing fully well how it would end. You protected all of us and bought us the time we needed, there was no doubt ever that we’d go to get you.” – Cordelia said and moved closer to Madison, brushing gently away the tears that were falling for her eyes.

A pair of azure eyes observed them from the slight crack in the door, Misty had decided to ask Cordelia if she could sleep in her room again tonight, but seeing the Supreme moving closer to a crying Madison and hugging her made her freeze in her steps. She had never seen the younger witch to hug someone with that intensity before. But, the girl had just been brought back to life, it was normal to be a bit more emotional than usual right? Stepping carefully backward, Misty returned to the kitchen, thinking it would be better to just stop by Cordelia’s room later, she should also return that borrowed pajama right?

A couple of minutes later, Cordelia and Madison returned to the kitchen, both perfectly composed except for the barely visible red tinge to Madison’s eyes that nobody but Misty had noticed.

Cordelia went to the top left cabinet and pulled out the hot chocolate box, taking one of the clean cups.

“I do hope you’re willing to share Cordy.” – Madison teased her, holding her own cup out to the Supreme.

 “Only if you say please.” - Cordelia smirked back and took the empty cup from her hands.

“You know that sharing part goes for you as well right Madison?” – Zoe said behind her and handed in turn her cup to Madison to be passed to Cordelia.

“You’re lucky I like you.” – Madison winked at Zoe and turned to Cordelia who was still smiling.

_Okay, that was a bit weirder,_ thought Misty. Since when was Madison nice to anyone that wasn’t a four-legged creature?

Cordelia had made enough hot chocolate for all six of them and poured each one a cup.

Another half an hour passed in trivial conversations, nobody feeling capable of having a serious discussion of what had happened previously at the night. Truth be told, the witches had no idea what happened down there. One moment they were kicking demon ass, feeling exhausted, ready to go home, and the next their bodies were tingling, nearly ready to disintegrate and BAM, they were all lying on the floor in Mallory’s room, tangled around each other. Only Cordelia knew what had happened in those frozen in time seconds and she wasn’t about to repeat it to anyone.

“I’m falling asleep on my seat, I’ll see you tomorrow bitches.” – Queenie said and headed towards the stairs.

“Witches!” – Zoe scolded her again.

“That’s what I said!” – Queenie’s voice sounded from the second floor, making Mallory roll her eyes.

“I’m going to get some sleep as well. See you tomorrow. Madison, it’s good to have you back.” – Mallory excused herself and left as well.

“Well, I still have to grade some tests so I’ll finish my chocolate in my room.” – Zoe said, leave it to Zoe to grade exams after barely returning from Hell, but the girl needed the normality of the mundane tasks, it was how she dealt with all this chaos.

“We should get some rest as well. You two, don’t be in a hurry to wake up tomorrow, it’s Queenie’s turn to cook breakfast.” – Cordelia said and put her cup in the sink.

“Goodnight.” – The Supreme said looking at both Misty and Madison.

“Umm... okay, well… I’m off to sleep as well. Night swampy.” – Madison said awkwardly after realizing what she had just said and bolted from the kitchen, leaving a confused Misty sitting alone, processing what had just happened and wondering why she wasn’t mad at Madison for calling her that. The pet name lacked the expected bite, it sounded almost sweet, so Misty decided to let it go for now.

Keeping in mind their history, Misty and Madison weren’t very fond of each other, usually, their teasing always ended up with a cat fight, but it has been a while since the two of them were alone and neither was sure what to do or what to say.

Climbing the stairs quietly Misty went directly to her room. A little while later, Misty was already dressed in her pj’s and grabbed the ones Cordelia had let her borrow the other night, ready to take them to the headmistress’ room and ask if she could stay again with her. Even though the Cajun had turned into a tomato’s twin the morning she after she slept in Cordelia’s bed, she had to admit it was a damn sweet awakening. Misty wanted to repeat it and this time she wouldn’t stop herself from kissing Cordelia, not when both seemed to want it so much.

Just as Misty was about to turn right to the corridor where Cordelia’s room was, she heard whispered voices and stopped, only peeking with one eye to see who was still up and talking in the corridor.

It was Madison, she was standing in front of Cordelia’s door and she was saying something that Misty couldn’t make out, not from that distance anyway. Well, she’d just have to wait for the girl to finish her talk and go back to her room before she could go and speak with Cordelia.

Another low voice spoke something and Misty saw how Madison practically threw herself into Cordelia’s arms, hugging the Supreme. Twice in one night… Misty was pretty sure that it had started to snow down in Hell as well.

Standing perfectly still, not daring to make a move and hear some old wood squeak under her feet, Misty stood behind the turn, looking at the two women in the dimly lit corridor. It was only when Cordelia pulled the girl into her room that something clicked in Misty’s head. She felt angry all of a sudden and when the door of Cordelia’s room closed, Misty cursed under her nose, walking back to her own room with heavy steps.  

That night Misty turned, sifted and twisted the sheets of her bed, not being able to sleep even with Pepper laying curled near her legs. When she finally managed to close her eyes, her mind just wouldn’t shut up with a whole rally of irrational thoughts.

It was already around 8:30 am when Misty made her way down to the kitchens for some tea and biscuits, her stomach grumbled, unhappy and hungry so she decided to get up and get some breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen, Misty saw Zoe sitting alone on the table with a planner in her hands, scribbling down some stuff on the opened pages.

“Good morning Misty!” – Zoe greeted her cheerfully.

“Mornin’.” – Misty answered back, but her usual smile was far from her face today.

“You okay?” – Zoe asked her seeming concerned.

“Yeah fine, I just didn’ sleep well last night.” – Misty brushed off the other girls’ worry.

“I am not giving up my coffee.” – Madison’s voice sounded from the stairs and Misty huffed in annoyance. A second later, Madison and Cordelia walked in the kitchen, one after the other.

“You hogged all the covers, my ass was freezing all night! I more than deserve your share of the morning coffee.” – Cordelia said as she took a cup from the cupboard and poured the last of the coffee in the pod in her cup. Queenie and Mallory were in charge of the grocery shopping for the month and it had turned out to be quite the disaster since more than half of the stuff the academy needed were missing from the list they had made. Coffee being one of them.

“Whatever, I read caffeine makes you age faster, however, I did expect a more generous behavior of our Supreme.” – Madison said with a pout, trying to sound rational and failing miserably.

“You brat.” – Cordelia smirked as she took a single sip from the cup in her hands and handed it to Madison.

“You’re such a treasure, Cordy!” – Madison teased her and gladly took the coffee from her. They definitely needed to buy coffee today.

Misty was basically fuming next to them, but before she could say anything she bit the inside of her cheek and mumbled something about checking on some plants before quickly getting out of the house.

“What was that about?” – A confused Cordelia asked Zoe, who only shrugged.

“She said she didn’t sleep well last night.” – Zoe offered.

“Maybe Swampy is just on her period.” – Madison added and Cordelia sent her a look the younger blonde already knew by heart. _Behave._  

Assuming that Misty needed her distance, Cordelia decided not to bother the younger witch. For the rest of the day each witch had decided to concentrate on her own thing, for Cordelia it was the much-dreaded paperwork, Misty was in the greenhouse with Pepper, Zoe and Queenie were planning their lessons, Mallory was practicing some spells in her room and Madison decided to indulge in a day of relaxation. Feeling her magic returning slowly to her body, the actress decided to take a hot bath and a short trip to the mall.

Saturday night came and just as the moon was climbing up in the sky, Misty made her way to her bedroom, after a whole day of gardening and catching up on some botany reading and listening to Stevie, she was beat, k.o and the thought of a warm bed sounded very appealing. Her feet carried her automatically to Cordelia’s room, but just as her hand had been ready to knock softly, she heard the headmistress’ voice.

“Jesus, how can you sleep with socks on?” – Cordelia sounded shocked.

Misty took a quick step back, not wanting to hear anything more. That hot, tingly angry feeling she registered again this morning in the kitchen, manifested once more and her eyes darkened with ire. Sleep didn’t evade her that long tonight, she was far too exhausted to pay attention to her mind and instead surrendered herself to a dreamless sleep.

And so, Sunday came and passed as well and everything was repeating itself. Ever since Madison came back she had been acting strange with everyone, but especially with Cordelia, she was… nicer and more respectful. Or as much respectful as Madison could actually be. She always seemed to stay near Cordelia and the older witch didn’t seem to mind it, although she had been looking a little bit sadder than usual today, Misty decided not to further her wishful thinking that Cordelia was missing her. She had Madison around, after all, surely she wouldn’t miss a swamp rat like her around. But oh man… soon she would see just how wrong she was in her assumptions and how cruel her own mind could be at times.

Monday morning found Cordelia walking into the kitchen, heading directly to the coffee machine, only noticing the beautiful swamp witch that held a cup of steaming tea in one hand and an almost eaten bagel in the other.

 “Good morning Misty, I need your help in the greenhouse today we have…” – Cordelia started, but before she could finish, Misty suddenly became nervous and stuffed the rest of her breakfast bagel in her mouth, and turned to leave the kitchen as if Cordelia wasn’t even there. The Supreme was supposed to have a class in the greenhouse in an hour and she wanted to ask Misty if she could assist her with it, but the younger witch seemed to jump away from her each time she even looked at her in the last couple of days.

“Misty, wait. Where are you going and why do you…? – The Supreme was just about to ask her why she was acting so strange all of a sudden. She had been colder towards Cordelia ever since they rescued Madison. But, surely Misty wasn’t angry about saving Madison, she herself had helped them with it, there was no doubt that the swamp witch wanted the girl safe, even though Madison was a class A bitch sometimes, as cliché as it sounded, she wasn’t a bad person.

“I ain’ stupid Miss Cordelia, I know when ta walk away.” – Misty said hurt and Cordelia’s confusion only grew. The girl that had laid in her arms and almost kissed her a couple of days ago was now acting like Cordelia had kicked one of her alligators in the swamps.  

“Misty… what…?” – The Supreme was rarely rendered speechless like in this moment.

“Just go and ask Hollywood, Miss. I’m sure she won’t say no ta ya. She doesn’t even know how to say no.” – Misty pressed and Cordelia was surprised to see that side of her usually sweet and kind friend.

“What on the Earth is all this about Misty?” – Cordelia asked with an elevated voice, feeling suddenly very defensive and tense.

The days after Misty came back, she was acting so serene that it drove Cordelia crazy seeing the young witch containing her emotions, she was used to the Cajun’s free laughter, the astonishment in her eyes when it rained outside and the happy twirling she used to do when she hummed to Stevie. However, at this moment, seeing Misty angry with her didn’t make Cordelia feel better.

“I saw Madison goin’ ta your room at night Delia, I see how ya sometimes wink at her and let her hug you when no one’s lookin’. Ever since ya went back to rescue her, she’s been less… bitchy too an’ it’s fine, I was so stupid thinkin’… ya know what? ... It doesn’ matter, forget it.” – Misty’s azure eyes had begun watering.

So what if, Misty was indeed getting a bit jealous, okay maybe a lot jealous, seriously she had just come back from hell too and was so eager to spend time with Cordelia again, but Madison seemed to want the same thing and it was frustrating.

“Misty I think you…” – Cordelia tried to say something, but the younger witch wouldn’t have any of it.

“No Miss, I ain’ stickin’ around ta see ya and Hollywood prancing around.” – Misty was frustrated and just about to turn around and leave when Cordelia’s patience finally ran out and did something she never thought she would have the courage to do, until now. Cordelia hurried behind the Cajun and took her wrist to stop her, making her turn and look at her.

“Misty! I am not prancing around with Madison!” – Cordelia raised voice slightly.

“She has changed a lot, Misty and she is not always as arrogant and she looks.” – The Supreme said pinching the bridge of her nose, trying her best not to shout, but a single tear had already escaped Misty’s left eye and Cordelia felt even worse than before.

“Then go and tell _her_ ta help ya with the plants since ya like her so damn much now!” – Misty said as she tried to back away, but the grip on her hand only tightened.

“I like you, you adorable, oblivious goof!” – Cordelia finally shouted exasperated and Misty froze and her pupils dilated so much her blue eyes almost turned black.

“I love you Misty Day! I have tried to save you so many times that each night I dreamed of having you back again and telling you how much I actually like you. How my heart bursts with joy whenever I see you twirling around and God that smile of yours makes my head spin.” – Cordelia spoke much softer this time and Misty’s heart melted with the slight lisp that got more prominent when the Supreme was either very angry or very nervous. She always loved hearing Cordelia talk and was often blushing at the wishful thought of the beautiful Supreme whispering like that in her ear.

“But Madison…” – Misty tried speaking still amazed at the confession.

“She can get just as scared as the rest of us Mist, she simply adopted the habit of coming to sleep with me when her nightmares get particularly bad, but that’s it. The other night she was telling me how nice it was to have Zoe close again, that brat is desperately in love with her.” – Cordelia continued talking, making Misty look at her eyes.

There was an awkward silence settling around them and Cordelia feared she had made the younger witch even more uncomfortable now, what was she thinking, actually she was so preoccupied with seeing Misty walking away, that she just blurred the first thing on her mind. 

Misty was still sitting there looking at her confused, but with a small smile slowly making its presence known until it turned into a full-blown smile.

“Mist…” – Cordelia had started saying, but the Cajun had already brought their bodies closer together, leaning slowly towards Cordelia’s lips and finally kissing the Supreme. The kiss was chaste and tentative, hesitant and sweet all at the same time.

“I don’t wanna waste more time talkin’ Miss.” – Misty said as she and Cordelia opened their eyes when their lips parted and the headmistress gladly obliged, leaning in for another kiss, a hungrier one and exponentially much less chaste than the first was as Misty leaned back on the wall, reveling at the moment. 

It wasn’t until they heard the pitter patter of a certain four-legged creature that they slowed their kiss and separated slightly, breathing heavier than usual, but still looking at each other’s eyes until Pepper went up to them and sat right in front of Misty.

“What is it, girl?” – The taller witch asked and as Cordelia was about to remind her that the wolf didn’t understand her, she saw the pup stand on its back legs and it started turning around on two feet.

“Misty… WHY IS THE WOLF TWIRLING?” – Cordelia asked baffled and Misty was practically doubling over from laughing hard at the Supreme’s surprised expression.

“She’s jus’ hungry Delia, I am teachin’ her some tricks apart from not eatin’ the furniture.” – Misty continued laughing as she put some of the leftover steaks in Pepper’s bowl.

“Between the two of you, I’m going to need a second job.” – Cordelia signed playfully.

“And what happened to Miss? I was particularly fond of that one.” – The Supreme teased her, the term had become something much more meaningful to them and it had transformed not into something expressing authority, but adoration instead. 

“Oh is that so? I have an idea or two of how you can convince me to call you like that again… Miss.” – Misty trailed soft kisses up Cordelia’s neck and pulled her back towards the stairs and up to Cordelia’s room, well their room now.

There was always one disaster or another to fix, if they weren’t searching for the next Supreme, they had to deal with ghosts and murder houses or the apocalypse brought by an overly pretentious, ostentatious, peacockish spawn of Satan… or whatever else but they were witches after all. That was part of their curriculum and in the end of the day, they wouldn’t have it any other way. Especially when the moments in between disasters included Misty and Cordelia holding each other in their arms, tracing lazy kisses up and down each other’s necks, a teasing nip here and a sassy comment there among other… activities shared in private…  

 

 

 

  _The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
